Of Travelers, Students, And Teachers
by mandaree1
Summary: Yin and Yang separated as teenagers with bad blood between them. Yin's a traveler that only comes to town once a year. Yang's a master frantically trying to teach his students in the best way he can while still trying to be true to himself. Neither one is sure how to make up with the other. But Woo Foo is a martial arts form made for twos, and Yang's students know that best.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yin Yang Yo.**

**Title: Of Travelers, Students, And Teachers**

**Summary: Yin and Yang separated as teenagers with bad blood between them. Yin's a traveler that only comes to town once a year. Yang's a master frantically trying to teach his students in the best way he can while still trying to be true to himself. Neither one is sure how to make up with the other. But Woo Foo is a martial arts form for twos, and Yang's students know that best.**

**...**

"Hello, home town." She sighed, waving a lackluster hand and tugging the brow of her straw hat down further. "I haven't missed you yet."

Clad in a large straw hat that almost completely covered her face, a light blue shirt with lots of room to move around, and simple arm guards that helped cover the fur on her arms, she easily stood out amongst the crowd of creatures strolling along the busy streets, but no one noticed. She always came back the same time every year, and the animals in the town were just as bound by habit and schedules as she was.

The waitress gave her a funny look before asking her for her order as she slid into a seat at the front of the restaurant she'd slipped into from the street. She took her money and walked away, giving another glance at her hat before disappearing into the kitchens.

"You new in town?"

Glancing out of the corner of her eyes, she caught jagged teeth, large red eyes, blue fur, and a meaty fists holding a large wooden club. Deciding he wasn't much of a threat, she glanced back up and watched the TV screen that hung from the ceiling.

"Hey! I was talking to you!" He spun her chair around. "Are you new here or what?"

She didn't answer. The restaurant fell silent.

If the beast knew he was being watched, he didn't care, or, perhaps, he reveled in the attention. He leaned back in an attempt to catch a glimpse of her face, grinning. "I'm gonna take that as a yes. And, since you _are_ new here, you have to pay a fee."

"A fee for what?"

"To get on my good side, of course." He tapped his chest with a fist, smirking. "I'm a pretty big deal around here, you know. Getting on my bad side is something you don't want to do."

"Funny." She stood up. "I was about to say the same thing."

He snarled and grabbed her shirt, pulling her closer. "Well?" His bad breath washed over her face. She wrinkled her nose. "Are you gonna pay me or not; funny guy?"

A sphere of blue magic knocked him onto a nearby table, his weight breaking it in half as he fell to the floor amongst the wreckage. She slowly dropped her raised arm back to her side. "I don't pay crooks."

He snarled and stood up, grabbing his misplaced club. "Bad move, funny guy. You're going down."

Pushing up her hat brim, the beast had just enough time to register pink fur and bright blue eyes and to begin to say, "Wait, you're a gi-!" Before being easily knocking out of the building and into the one across the street, groaning miserably as a pile of wood fell down on top of him.

Tugging her hat back down, she wiped her hands of imaginary dust as she slipped out the newest doorway in the building and into the crowded streets once again.

**Author's Note: And here's Yin. =) **

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	2. A Quiet Sunday Morning (Not)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yin Yang Yo**

**Title: Of Travelers, Students, And Teachers.**

**Summary: Yin and Yang separated as teenagers with bad blood between them. Yin's a traveler that only comes to town once a year. Yang's a master frantically trying to teach his students in the best way he can while still trying to be true to himself. Neither one is sure how to make up with the other. But Woo Foo is a martial arts form made for twos, and Yang's students know that best.**

**Chapter Title: A Quiet Sunday Afternoon (Not)**

**...**

For the first time in what felt like forever, Yang awoke to silence.

He felt mildly conflicted. On one hand, silence was something he rarely got to partake in. On the other hand, however, silence was usually accompanied by either his apprentices laughing at him as he fell for some elaborate prank they'd set up, or the newest evil-doer beating up his apprentices just outside his door. Neither of which was particularly pleasant.

After some consideration, Yang decided that whatever was going on could wait until _after_ he finished the next chapter of his unfinished story and sat up and leaned against his headboard, digging out his favorite bamboo notebook and favorite bamboo mechanical pencil.

He clicked some lead out, brow furrowed in thought. He barely registered the tell-tale poof that told him that he had a Woof-Foo spirit floating next to his bed. Or, to be more precise, the body-less spirit of a cranky old panda that had too much fun pestering people to bother crossing over.

"Sleep well?" Yo asked.

"As well as I usually do." He countered. Yo perked up and attempted to peer over his shoulder.

"Ooh, writing already this morning, I see."

Yang's fist shot out, knocking the spirit out the door and into the hallway. The panda poofed back next to his bed in an instant, frowning. "Hey!"

"It's not finished yet." He grunted sourly, storing the book back where he'd gotten it.

"Come'on, Yang, you can't _still_ be embarrassed about your writing."

"I'm not! It's just-... not my best work."

"Right, 'cause that's the problem." If the panda still had his arms, Yang didn't doubt that he'd be crossing them. Instead, he rolled his eyes. "Anyway, when are you going to have those things published?"

Yang's face scrunched up in distaste. "Why would I want_ two_ jobs? Isn't one enough for you?"

"It's not a job if you enjoy what you're doing. Besides, the dojo could use the extra cash."

"Whatever." Yang leaned back against the headboard. "It's quiet today."

"I noticed."

"That doesn't happen very often."

"I noticed that, too."

Yang sighed. "Master Yo, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"How did you manage to not _kill_ us?" The bear chuckled. Yang's eyes glinted with irritation. "I always used to think you were just being a jerk when you'd shoo us out of the house to get a day off. Now I know better."

"To answer your question; _lots_ of patience. And there was the whole 'I have to train you or the world was doomed' thing. That helped a lot too."

Crashes and bangs sounded from below. A girl's voice. A boy's voice. Both were shouting. Yang groaned and stepped out of bed. "I had to jinx it."

* * *

><p>"Take this!"<p>

Slamming heavily against the upper wall of the side of the dojo, the boy raccoon was surprised to be caught by his shirt as he fell, dangling just a few inches off the ground. He waved a triumphant fist. "Ha! Take tha- Oh. Uh, hi Master Yang."

Master Yang was not dressed to impress. His fur was disheveled from sleep, his dojo shirt wrinkled. From his waist hung a bamboo sword clipped to a simple black belt, the other holding him upright. He swallowed, suddenly thankful that his swords weren't sharp when he wasn't using them to save the day.

Master Yang took in the mess of a training field and his terrified face with a mask of calmness. "Good morning, Change. Balance." He dropped the raccoon to the ground. He skittered to his feet and scrambled to stand beside his friend. Yang slid the sword into the clip on the other side, then placed his hands on his hips. "Would you care to tell me why you're trashing the dojo before noon?"

"We, were, uh, fighting." Balance answered hesitantly.

"I noticed. What about?"

Woo-Foo, when taught to apprentices, usually focused on teaching and expanding on their natural aptitudes and leaving it up to the student if they went on to study the other half. Master Yang's teaching methods were no exception.

Balance was the might of their half. Change was the magic. The two friends (friends, not siblings. That put them at an even bigger disadvantage in their studies) had both decided that their main goal in life was to drive him up the wall. At least, it certainly _felt_ that way.

"A little of everything, honestly." Change rocked on his heels, staring at the ground.

"We were just training." Balance defended.

Yang sighed. "Look, if you want to train, that's fine and dandy. But there's a difference between _training_ and _fighting_."

"Oh yeah?" Her eyes defiantly met his. "Do the Woo-Foo scrolls say that?"

He shrugged. "Probably; or something along those lines. Beating each other up is only going to help the bad guys. Alright?"

"_Fine_..."

"If you say so."

"Good. Now, today is your day off, so if you _want_ to go to town and play games, that's alright, but it'd be awfully nice if you could stay and help with some ch-"

"Bye, Master Yang!" Have fun!" Yang coughed on a cloud of dust as the two shot away from him. Blinking open his eyes, he saw with no surprise, but a little disappointment, that the ground in front of him was empty.

A snort came from the doorway. Carl the ex-evil (ex, mind you) cockroach wizard snickered, leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed. "Were you expecting anything less?"

His mouth tightened into a deeper frown as he massaged his temple. "No, not really, but one can hope." Yang turned and headed up the steps. "Carl, you're on dishes."

"What?" He jumped. "Why do _I_ have to do them?"

"Because dad doesn't have any hands and we're fresh out of young helpers."

"It'd ruin my hands." Carl glanced up from inspecting his fingernails hopefully. "Do I have to?"

"It's either that, or you can spelunk down the outhouse and check it for leprechaun nests." Yang pointedly grabbed his old face-mask and snorkel, holding them up with an eyebrow raised.

Carl shuddered. "Dishes it is, then." He pointed at the floating panda head. "And what is _he_ doing?"

"Not sure yet, but there's gotta be _something_ a disembodied spirit can do around here." Yang grabbed the spirit by the ear and dragged him down the hallway.

"Hey! I already did my time!"

"Obviously not; you're still here."

"I didn't sign up for this-"

"Of course you didn't. You need hands to sign up for something."

Carl raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Worry lines. They always make rabbits look ten years older than they already are." A boomerang glanced off the tips of his antennae. Carl ducked. "And it also gives them super-hearing. Right, dishes! I'm going to go do the dishes now. Like you told me to."

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	3. Experience

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yin Yang Yo**

**Title: Of Travelers, Students, And Teachers**

**Summary: Yin and Yang separated as teenagers with bad blood between them. Yin's a traveler that only comes to town once a year. Yang's a master frantically trying to teach his students in the best way he can while still trying to be true to himself. Neither one is sure how to make up with the other. But Woo Foo is a martial arts form made for twos, and Yang's students know that best.**

**Chapter Title: Experience**

**...**

**nightmaster000- Thank you!**

**DeadlySpider888- Thanks! And here you go!**

**...**

Change, no matter how hard he trained or studied, was still the lesser experienced of the duo of friends. Not because he didn't get in as many fights or shirked learning in favor of fun. No, the reason was far more simple than that.

Master Yang didn't teach magic.

Heck, as far as he knew, Master Yang didn't even _know_ magic. He took creatures down with his bamboo swords and blunt wit, but that was it. No Woo fields, no Woo-Foo aura, no Woo-spheres; no anything. He mowed his enemies down before they could mow him.

Not exactly the best lesson to teach a student of magic- the image of strategy- and Master Yang knew it. He trained them both in martial arts, but left everything else to the woo-foo scrolls and Carl while he taught Balance personally.

Carl had to figure out how to transform dark magic techniques into woo-foo techniques. That kind of process takes time. _Too_ much time.

So, in a sense, it was no real surprise to anyone when Balance jumped in front of him to catch a fruit that had been lobbed at his head and toss it back full-force. She was, after all, the more experienced fighter.

The creature wiped the squished fruit off his face and snarled. "You're going to pay for that, Woo-fools."

"Oh yeah?" Balance unsheathed her bamboo sword. "Make me."

It was also no real surprise that Change hung back while Balance charged into battle. There wasn't, after all, much he could do.

Chance tested his woo-spheres. The circle in his palm glowed bright blue a second, the smallest of seconds, before fizzling out completely. He sighed. No, not much he could do at all.

"Get in here!" Balance called down from the creatures head, dodging his sweeping paws.

"And do what?"

Balance was knocked to the ground near his feet. She crouched and shook off the blow. "I don't know;_ something_!"

Change crossed his arms. "How very insightful."

"Shut up and help me already!" She ducked under a sweeping tail. "You're smart; give me a strategy on how to beat this guy!"

"Uh..." He eyed large claws and fangs, muscular arms and legs, and alligator-like jaws. "Retreat?"

"No! A Woof-Foo fighter never backs down from a challenge!"

"Master Yang might disagree with that."

"Forget Master Yang! He's stupid and clueless!" A meaty hand knocked her into him, bonking their heads together as the collapsed on the ground in a heap.

Change cradled his head in his hand, sending the female raccoon a glare. "I think karma disagrees with you too."

A large shadow fell over them. They glanced up. A large claw raised itself, glinting in the light.

"Oh, this is going to hurt, isn't it?"

"I'd say so. And just so you know; I blame you for this."

"_Enough_!"

Blue spheres of pure magic formed around them and separated them from each other, floating them gently into the air. Change marveled at the skill and strength such a simple movement contained; the very air cackled with power and energy. "Hey! This is Woo-Foo!"

"Really? Couldn't tell." Balance grunted sarcastically, irritably crossing her arms.

"Man, I wish Carl could teach me stuff like this!"

"Carl?" A figure stepped out of the shadows. The girl tilted up her hat, revealing pink ears and fur as crystal blue eyes studied them. "I thought you kids were Woo-Foo?"

* * *

><p>"Ulgh, just look at my hands."<p>

"They're just callouses, Carl." Yang pushed the appendages out of his line of sight. "They won't kill you."

"I don't care. They're ugly and they make me irritated every time I look at them." Carl sighed. "Why do _I_ have to do chores?"

"Because you aren't paying rent and you gotta be useful for _something_ around here if you want to keep a roof over your head."

"Hey! I'm teaching_ your_ student magic, aren't I?"

"And look how well_ that's_ going." He grunted, jumping off the top step of the dojo onto the grass below rather than take the steps. He froze, back and shoulders tensing. Yang's eyes narrowed.

"Oh my." Carl floated at the top step. "Something amiss with the little troublemakers or something amiss in the realm of Woo-Foo?"

"Both." Yang closed his eyes, feeling the auras shift and flow. "Balance is using Woo-Foo again. Against a bully. In anger. Even though I specifically told her _not_ to."

Carl looked over his fingernails. "What else is new?"

Yang's brow furrowed. "There's a second Woo-Foo signature."

"Maybe Change got in on the action, then?"

Yang shook his head and opened his eyes. "No, I don't think that's it."

Carl paused. "Wait, you don't mean-?"

Yang waved his hand. "Carl, I'm going out for a bit. Watch the dojo while I'm gone."

"Oh, _great_." Carl leaned against the doorway, watching as the blue rabbit walked out the gate like normal before sprinting down the steps the moment he thought he was out of sight. "He's in one of _those_ moods again." He sighed and calmly floated back through the door. "A wizards job is never done."

* * *

><p>Yin floated the two smaller spheres down to eye-level, easily keeping the larger beast high in the air. "We<em> are<em> Woo-Foo," Change explained. "It's just that-"

"Our master sucks." Balance interrupted, crossing her arms. Her eyes smoldered with unspoken irritation and distaste.

Yin's brow furrowed. "I sure hope he doesn't catch you saying things like that. It's not very respectful to the person willing to-"

"It's a little late to put respect in_ that_ one's head."

Yin whipped around. Yang didn't move.

"Don't do my job for me. It makes me look even worse to them than I already do. Now, if you wouldn't mind letting them go..."

**Author's Note: And so the two siblings meet for the first time in years. All because Woo-Foo was used in anger. Now, does that sound familiar to anyone else? =)**

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	4. Not How It Should Be

**Disclaimer: I don't own YinYangYo!**

**Title: Of Travelers, Students, And Teachers**

**Summary: Yin and Yang separated as teenagers with bad blood between them. Yin's a traveler that only comes to town once a year. Yang's a master frantically trying to teach his students in the best way he can while still trying to be true to himself. Neither one is sure how to make up with the other. But Woo Foo is a martial arts form made for twos, and Yang's students know that best.**

**Chapter 3: Not How It Should Be**

**...**

**DeadlySpider888- Thanks! Well, plunge off the cliff and into the story waters once again!**

**...**

The woo-foo spheres holding them gently dissolved. Balance and Change fell on top of each other once again, and the monster scrambled down the street with a whimper.

Yin tipped the brim of her hat up to see him better, gaze unsure but not unhappy. "Hey, Yang."

"Hey." Yang nodded at her. He was leaning against the side of a building, arms crossed. He didn't look angry or defensive; if anything, he was calm and slightly amused. "Nice hat."

"Thanks."

"You, uh, you know that the brim's to big, right?"

Yin adjusted the hat once again so it wouldn't fall into her line of sight. "Yeah, I know, but it was the only one they had that was even close to my size, so I grabbed it." She waved a hand at the fallen duo of racoons behind her. "These are _your_ students?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Yang glanced at the two humorously. "You know you can move, right? No one's gonna zap you or anything."

Balance and Change were behind him in an instant, using their master as a living shield in case the other rabbit decided to attack. "Be careful, Master Yang!" Change warned. "She's really powerful."

"And really crazy." Balance added. "She-"

Yang whipped around. "She is _not_ crazy, Balance. If anything, she's saner and smarter than either of you."

"But she-"

"Protected you from getting your butts kicked by a creature ten times your size. And while we're at it; how many times have I told you not to use your woo-foo in anger? Or randomly attack non-villain creatures?"

"But he-"

"I don't care if he was kicking puppies! You don't use your woo-foo to solve you problems, Balance, _especially_ in anger."

"Yang, back off a little." Yin held up a hand in an attempt to placate him. "We used our woo-foo in anger when we were their age, remember?"

Yang stopped mid-word, straightened himself, and turned back to her with a cough. Balance breathed a sigh of relief, and Change quietly stepped out from his hiding place behind the half of might. "And we almost lost our lives as a result."

"True, but its better for them to learn from a bully beat-down rather than a villain uprising."

Yang silently agreed. His glare softened somewhat.

"I must admit, though, I'm surprised at you. You? A master? I never thought I'd see the day."

Yang's gaze re-hardened. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Yin seemed to realize that she'd said the wrong thing, but didn't apologize. Instead, she scoffed. "I just never saw you as the teaching type, is all. Honestly, you barely even know how to learn."

Yang's eyebrow rose. "Are you calling me stupid?"

Yin shrugged. "Something like that."

Yang drew his swords and stepped closer, teeth grit. Yin created blue spheres that hovered just above the palms of her hands, ready to fire.

The air thick with tension, Change swallowed and stepped forward, tugging on the blue rabbit's sleeve. "Master Yang? Can we... go back to the dojo? I'm still sore from getting fallen on."

Yang glared a second longer before nodding tersely and putting his swords away. Yin easily dropped the magic. "Yeah, we can. Let's get going. Before I do something I regret." He muttered darkly before turning away. "Come'on, midgets, let's go home."

When Yin wasn't looking, Yang glanced at her apologetically over his shoulder. When Yang wasn't looking, Yin did the same.

Only Change and Balance noticed the looks, but, wary of provoking Master Yang's temper, didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>"Oh, you're alive." Was Carl's greeting as they walked through the gates. "So, how did things go?"<p>

"The same way they always do, Carl." Yang grunted as he stepped inside the dojo.

"Oh. Well, some things just can't be helped, I guess." Carl grabbed his shoulder. "Hey, I'll make dinner. You go work things out."

"Thanks, Carl. Remind me to take dish duty tomorrow."

Balance and Change followed him down the hall. "Master Yang?"

"What?"

Change winced, but didn't falter. "Did you know her?"

"_Obviously_." Yang snorted. "She's woo-foo."

"Well, yeah, we noticed that. I meant, uh, besides that. Was she your friend or something?"

Yang paused and sighed. "No, she wasn't my friend-"

"Oh, oka-"

"Her name is Yin, and she's my sister."

Balance and Change's jaws dropped. One looked ready to faint; the other looked ready to kill him. "Huh?"

Yang rolled his eyes. "Oh, come'on, its not like it's hard to tell or anything. For pete's sake, you can see the resemblance a mile away."

"You, uh, you just never mentioned her, is all."

"What's there to mention?" Yang shrugged.

"Uh, everything?" Balance crossed her arms. "Keeping secrets; isn't that against an ancient woo-foo rule, or something?"

"Only if the secret could hurt others somehow." Yang shook his head, mildly surprised. And here he thought she didn't listen to him at all... "And I wasn't keeping anything secret. You never asked."

"I didn't think we_ had_ to ask for this type of info."

"Uh, Master Yang?" Change hesitantly broke in.

"What is it, Change?"

"Why did you guys get so mad at each other, if you're siblings? You... you acted like you hated each other."

Yang sighed. He stopped and, after a long moment, turned around to look at them. His eyes were old and weary. "Let's just say we don't get along like we used to- or should, for that matter, okay?"

"But-"

"But nothing. I don't want to talk about it." The blue rabbit turned around and pulled open the side door leading to the training grounds. "Change, Balance, you two go help Carl with dinner. If you need me, I'll be beating the crap out of a training dummy."

**Author's Note: Yin's not sure how to approach Yang without screwing things up, Yang honestly thinks things'll never be fixed, Carl's trying to cushion the blows without getting in the way, and Change and Balance are caught in the middle. Poor kids.**

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	5. Magic Lessons

**Disclaimer: I don't own YinYangYo!**

**Title: Of Travelers, Students, And Teachers**

**Summary: Yin and Yang separated as teenagers with bad blood between them. Yin's a traveler that only comes to town once a year. Yang's a master frantically trying to teach his students in the best way he can while still trying to be true to himself. Neither one is sure how to make up with the other. But Woo Foo is a martial arts form made for twos, and Yang's students know that best.**

**Chapter Title: Magic Lessons**

**Author's Note: More of a filler, drama chapter than an actual plot continuation. But it's still important.**

**...**

**nightmaster000- Thanks!**

**DeadlySpider888- Thank you! Read on! =)**

**...**

Yang didn't meditate.

It was a matter of sitting still. He'd never quite mastered the skill, no matter how many times he'd tried over the years. Sure, he could always do movement meditation, but then he got sore and lightheaded at the same time.

Change and Balance learned from the ancient woo-foo scrolls. Yang had learned from the quiet numbness that came from loss.

Change poked his head around the door leading to the outside porch. "Master Yang?"

He waved a hand for him to come out. For the first time since he'd met the rabbit, Change noticed that he was almost completely still. Meditating, almost.

It was concerning. And mildly terrifying.

Change walked out and gingerly sat down beside him. "Nice night, huh?" He commented, looking at the crystal clear night sky.

Master Yang was blunt and to the point. "What do you want, Change?"

Change faltered, ducking his head to his chest. Master Yang impatiently waited for him to gather enough courage to speak, staring up at the glistening three moons that marked the sky.

"Master Yang, can you teach me some magic? Nothing special, just some defense stuff? Or maybe a couple of attack spells?" Something, _anything_, to help him fight the lords of darkness. Yang was a student once, he had to understand.

Right?

Yang sighed and shook his head. "I can't, Change. We've been over this."

"Well, why not?" He raised his hands into the air, then pressed them back to the wood floor, grumbling. "You can teach Balance might stuff, but you can't teach me?"

"I'm the half of might, Change." He spoke calmly, almost patiently, even, like he'd prepared this speech months in advance, and maybe he had. "My magic isn't the same as yours."

"Master Yo was might _and_ magic." Change countered, crossing his arms. The two magics seemed to mix just fine then. Why not now?

"Master Yo was a Woo-foo prodigy. And, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not." Yang reminded him. "But now he's bodyless. He can't really teach you without his limbs.

Change processed this for a moment. "Master Yang?"

"Hmm?"

"Was... Is Miss Yin the magic half?"

Yang's shoulders tensed. His teeth lightly ground themselves in his jaw. "Yes, she is." He answered finally.

"Well, then why can't she teach me?"

"She's only around once a year." He answered, then slowly sighed, tension floating away. "If she says she'll teach you, then, by all means, let her teach you."

"You mean she doesn't know-?" He asked, mildly offended.

"That would require being on speaking terms with her, Change, and, if you hadn't noticed, we're not."

"Oh. Master Yang, why are you two so mad at each other?"

Yang slowly closed his eyes. "Change."

It wasn't a question. Change swallowed. "Yeah?"

"Go to bed."

"But-"

"It's bedtime. Go to bed." He pressed mildly. Change obediently stood and walked away, grumbling under his breath.

* * *

><p>"I just don't get it, Balance." Change shouldered the basket to his other arm. "Master Yang should be able to teach me <em>something<em>."

"Master Yang_ should_ be able to do a lot of things." Balance grumbled, shoving an apple into the basket. "Like shop for his own stinking groceries."

"Doing chores is part of out job." Change eyed another apple before nodding to himself and putting it in the basket with the other one. "But it's not like I'm asking for a miracle. I mean, he _grew up_ with a magic half. He's gotta know something."

"Something we didn't know until Yesterday." Balance grumbled. "'Sides, I can't do magic either. Tried; it never works. Maybe it's the same for him, or something."

Change paused. "Balance... did you just _defend_ Master Yang?"

"Hey, even I know when to cut somebody some sla-"

Balance and Change, too caught up in their conversation to notice what was going on around them, didn't realize someone had walked into their line of path by accident until one collided with the other and the third was landed on by the first. The basket went flying.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." Change sat up, holding his head. Balance rolled off of him and to her feet, helping the half of magic to his own.

"Well, that's good." Yin hummed, lowering the hovering basket into arms reach. "You might want to be careful who you fall on, though. Some of the people around here have spikes."

"Yeah, I guess." Balance grumbled, shrugging halfheartedly, her pride and ego mildly damaged.

Change examined the floating basket with mild awe. "Wow, Miss Yin. Is it hard to keep it in the air like that?"

Yin shrugged. "Not really. It used to be- when I was just starting out-, but over the years little things like this have gotten easier and easier. It's a reflex more than anything else anymore."

"I wish I could do stuff like this." Change held his hands out. The basket easily fell into the outstretched paws. "It'll take Carl _years_ to figure it out."

"Years?" Yin's brow furrowed. "This is a relatively simple trick, actually."

"Yeah, but Carl has to translate it into dark magic, figure it out, then turn it back into woo-foo. Not to mention he's lazy." Balance interjected.

"Hmm, that _is_ quite the pickle." She brought a hand to her chin. "It's too bad all of the other knights are off traveling. A couple of them were really skilled in magic." She shook her head. "Sounds like you need a tutor, huh?"

"Yup. _And_ fast."

"Well, I'll only be in town for a week or two, but I should be able to teach you some of the basics, if you'd like."

"Really?"

"Of course. It's my job as a woo-foo knight to help those in need, and while this isn't anything as drastic as the newest Dark Tomorrow, it's still something that could use my attention."

In a fit of sudden happiness, Change reached over and hugged the other magic half's midsection before quickly letting go with a whoop and running to tell the good news, groceries forgotten. Yin blinked at his retreating form, surprised.

"Is he always like that?"

"Eh." Balance shrugged. "Only when he's really happy."

"Oh. Well, tell him to meet me at the hotel tomorrow morning. We'll pick a spot to practice at and start from there."

"Can do."

* * *

><p>"She said yes!" Was all Change said upon his return to the dojo, grocery-less and too excited to care. "She said <em>yes<em>!"

Yang winced, but covered it up with a calm nod. "Good for you; now go study."

It was early night, and since they needed to save money, Yang lit some candles by his desk instead of turning on the lights.

That, and it gave his room a mysterious air. Yang liked it when it did that.

Yang grabbed a piece of parchment and a pen, checking the level of the ink before setting the tip to paper.

"That's a bad idea, Yang."

He jumped, almost smudging the letter he was carefully scrawling in the process. He clicked the top of the pen, set it down, and turned to glare at the disembodied spirit. "It's a thank-you letter."

"Letter of thanks, my butt." The panda popped out of the desktop, tilting his head forward slightly to read the work in progress better. Yang didn't try to stop him. "'I know they'll be a burden on you, but I just can't take care of them like I should be able to?' What is this, Tom and Jerry?"

"I hate to agree with El _Beardo_ over there, but he's got a point." Carl floated into the room, hands raised in a 'eh, what can you do?' sort of way.

"Thank you- Hey!"

"They _do_ look up to you, you know. The kids, I mean. They're just too proud to show it."

"No, they look up to woo-foo. Not me." Yang's face morphed into something more vulnerable. Not by much, but it was enough. "Besides, i'm the worst person to be their teacher. Yin's the best teacher they could ask for. This way, they'll be out of my hair, _and_ they'll be getting the education they need." He nodded. "I'm doing what's right."

"No, you're taking the cowards way out." Master Yo pressed. "I'm disappointed in you, Yang. I thought you were better than that."

"Who asked you!?" Yang burst to his feet, pulled open the shutter to his window, chucked the spirit outside by the hair on his beard, and slammed it shut.

"Hey! Fine then, be that way."

Carl quietly listened to the wooshing sounds of a disgruntled spirit disappearing into the old bathhouse as Yang slumped into his seat. "He has a point, you know."

"Carl, leave me alone. I'm having a bad night."

"_Alright_, but don't blame me later if they hate you..." He called over his shoulder as he floated out of the room.

Yang didn't answer. He sat back in his chair, rolled the letter up, put it in a plastic tube for traveling, and picked up and blew out the candles.

**Author's Note: Random little fun fact for everyone: Balance doesn't actually hate Yang. She's just upset that she gets more training over her friend, and blames him. Besides that little glitch, she actually looks up to him. And so does Change, in a 'Woah-he-could-totally-kick-my-butt-I-should-listen-to-him' kind of way. =)**

**Change is sick of not knowing anything, Yang's sick of failing and decides to elimate the problem completely (by which I mean chicken out and give the kids to someone he believes is more capable), and Master Yo got chucked out a window. Oh dear.**

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


End file.
